i'm back! did you miss me?
by kiaimi123
Summary: i'm such a fool, to think he would actually love me. i'm a 15 year old girl who was once a happy cheerful girl that tried to commit suicide all because of a boy, got sent to a mental ward for unstable teens, and came back 2 years later as a cold, stoic and expressionless doll. Being forced to go back to school. This is my story. Mostly aoi x suzuna - a little Misaki x Usui
1. Chapter 1

i'm back, did you miss me? ch.1 - epilogue

hello, may name is suzuna ayuzawa, I'm 15 years old and I hate men. I have also been sent to a mental ward for unstable teens in the last few years of my life, I also tried to commit suicide once in those 3 years. This is my story.

~ FLASHBACK~

There once lived a cheerful 13-year-old girl who fell in love, with a boy at their school. He had an amazing taste of fashion, and dressed very well. Her love for him became so deep that it almost became an obsession, she couldn't stand seeing him even talking to another girl. she finally built up the guts to go ask said boy out on a date to a festival happening near by. it was the most magical night of her life, that night only made her love deeper along with her obsession. so after a week they started dating, yay! happy kisses all around right? or so she thought. she wasn't aware that underneath that sugar coat there was a haughty, mean, cold devil. A few months later she stayed after school for her volleyball practice, and told him to wait for her, so they could walk home together. when she reached her locker where the guy was supposed to be waiting she saw him There making out with a girl. as he noticed her watching he pulled away and turned to her a string of saliva came in-between there mouths, he walked towards her saying "i bet you wished that was you, no? well you shouldn't be so surprised, this isn't the first time I've kissed some one else." In a REALLY cocky voice. "truthfully i don't remember why i could even have interest in a good for nothing, flat chested, whore such as you." there came that sly voice again. the girl ran all the way home, when she reached the kitchen she grabbed the biggest knife she could find, and began cutting at her wrist with each cut she made it felt like each conscious worry fled out along with her thick red blood after she filled each arm with cuts she just sat there no longer crying but just watching the blood flow down her arms and to the puddle below her. untill she passed out. she could hear the faint sounds of foot steps.

end of epilogue

A/N: yahoo! i'm so happy to get that over and done with i hated writing the parts with the blood and the part about the kissing, but I must say its super fun the torture the characters! this is a newly made spin-off of my other story expressionless, I did delete that story though! if you do want to see it i will be happy to repost it! I promise to update regularly if no earlier! i promise to make at least one new chappie each week, most probably on the weekends since im such a lazy butt! i do accept a bit of friendly criticism and ideas! id like to hear what you guys have to say, but please be gentle i am a new writer! OH! and have a merry christmas or happy Hanukkah and happy new year! kimi out! peace out suckers!


	2. Chapter 2 - meeting him again

Ch.3 I'm back! Did you miss me?

Suzuna's POV  
I woke up today with the sound of grumbling coming from my tummy.  
Man, I was hungry as hell.  
Ever since dad left us we've gone a bit down hill from when we used to be able to eat like real food. Just another reason for me to dislike men. Anyway I just got out of the mental ward a few weeks back! I learnt there that its better to keep your mouth shut and not say anything rude, because that way you could think anything you want and not walk into trouble, I sure learned that the hard way a couple punches to the face and you would think I got the message. Unfortunately mom is forcing me to attend school once again, or she would take all my tickets and raffles away. even if I couldn't enter contests back at the ward im still addicted to it. 'Sigh, I hate school.' (1) OH god I forgot about school! I shot up from bed and got into my new school uniform (navy blue blazer, white dress shirt, navy blue mini skirt and matching black boots) but of course I had to rough it up a bit just to show that I'm a different person now so I undid the blazer and untied the neck tie loosely around my neck and wore socks the reached my thighs with boots that reached my knees. I start to comb my hair which is now half way down my back because I didn't get to cut it since they wouldn't allow sissies in the ward, but I kind of like it this way so I stopped putting it in my signature twin tails and just let it loose. After preparing for school I headed downstairs for breakfast.

TIME SKIP

I then headed out on my journey to school. I was walking when I spotted a really familiar looking garden it had tulips and roses, but I couldn't quite place my finger on where I had seen it 's really weird. I turned my head to the side not paying attention to what was in front of me... I was turning a corner when BAM! I fell straight to the ground, ugh I think I smashed into a wall "damn, are you okay?" said a husky voice, my head shot up... 'WTF!'

A/N: yay! another chappie done! sorry it's so short! (1) - when I put ' these' in front of a word it means that the words between the marks and or punctuation is one of their thoughts if you didn't already know that! please R&R! if you do the updates will surely come more often!


End file.
